Mix Tape Remix!
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Two bands, on top of there career when they are suddenly forced together! Drama, humor, fights, love and music are all instore for these teens!
1. Death by Memories

**xoxoxox Okay! This is my new story. Just like all my other stories I am open to all comments and opinions good or bad. Plz review and tell me what you think. If you would like to know the name or artists of any songs used in this story plz dont be afraid to ask! xoxoxox**

The crowd was screaming and shouting. They chanted for the band. They called out the names of their favorite members. The lights started to fade until it was pitch black in the stadium. As soon as it did the crowd went bezerk. The screaming intensified and magnified in the huge space that confined them.

A spotlight appeared on a a tiny girl with pink hair. She had large cat green eyes that were framed by thick black eyeliner. Her straight bubble gum hair shone. She doned purple skinny jeans, a tight black tee shirt that said "Suck it or Fuck it!" in electric blue dripping letters. On her wrists were sex bracelets of every color in the rainbow and they matched the belt that hung low on her waist. Her converse that matched the blue lettering on her shirt. She opened her tiny mouth...

"HELLOOOO OTOGAKURE! ARE YOU READY TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT?" The tiny rosette had some lungs. The crowd just howled in response. A smile graced her lips as the light faded again and she dissapered back into the darkness. The crowed hushed itself.

The pounding of drums were heard. The were soon matched by a guitar. Together they sounded in perfect harmony. Then a voice began lightly. It was a angelic voice.

_Have faith in me_  
><em>Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe<em>

Just then the voice got stronger and louder and a bass guitar joined in. The stage lit up in flashing lights and bright color. The crowd cheered at the six girls on stage.

_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
><em>You should know things aren't always what they seem<em>

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did<em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again<em>

_I'm going crazy_  
><em>Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe<em>  
><em>So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)<em>  
><em>and stay in for the night<em>  
><em>Oh what a world<em>  
><em>I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)<em>

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did<em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again<em>

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did<em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again<em>

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
><em>But I can't see at all<em>  
><em>With the weight of the world on my shoulders,<em>  
><em>They just wanna see me fall<em>

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
><em>But I can't see at all<em>  
><em>With the weight of the world on my shoulders,<em>  
><em>They just wanna see me fall<em>

_Have faith in me_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it<em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did<em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again<em>

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did (Go, Did)_  
><em>I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it (Fall, Meant It)<em>  
><em>If you didn't have this chance then I never did<em>  
><em>You'll always find me right there, again<em>

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
><em>I said I'd never let you go, and I never did<em>  
><em>I said I'd never let you go, and I never did<em>  
><em>I said I'd never let you go, and I never did<em>

The lead singer flipped her hair that was now sticking to her face back. She jummped at the parts where the music got heavy and got the crowd pumped. It was soon that she had the entire place moshing to the music. She raised her fist in the air at the last verse and the crowd followed. She kept it there as her voice resounded with the last note.

She let her hand fall as her her chest heaved with effort. She loved it. The sound of people singing along with her or the sight of fan dancing to her voice.

With one last breath he shot her fist into the air again and screamed in the mic.

"YEAHHHH! I'm Sakura, on guitar is TenTen, on drums we have Hinata, on bass is Temari, on keyboard we have Ino and on sound board and stage systems we have Karin! That was Have Faith in Me and we are Death by Memory!" The crowd went wild. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" A blonde with blue eyes screamed back stage. They had just finished with the concert. She was leggey and busty just like any blonde but she wasnt a prep. Ew.. preps. She wore lime green chucks, yellow skinny jeans and a lime green shirt that had a yellow apple on it with the saying "One bite a day keeps the doctor away." underneath it. She had green and yellow bracelets and her eyes were rimmed with blue eyeliner. She was very bright that was for sure.<p>

"Hellz yea it was Ino- pig. We always rock." Sakura, the lead singer smirked at her bestfriend. Ino crossed her arms across her chest. How did she get her arms over her boobs anyway? Like seriously those things were like built in air bags.

"Shut up pinky! Tenny, Sakura's being her mean emo self again!" Ino turned and pouted to a girl with with two bums on the side of her head. Said girl was currently tossing darts at a dart board and always made the center. Ahh how she loved sharp, pointy, stabby, kill kill things.

"Sakura stop hurting Ino's feelings. Just because you don't have any doesn't mean she doesn't." Tenten was currently wearing dark green skinny jeans, black combat boots, a three quarter sleeve brown shirt that said "THE NINJA GLARE!" in white letters. She had sillver brass knuckle rings on both of her hands and a silver chain on her neck. Her chocolate brown eyes were traced with green eyeliner.

"Tenten stop antagonizing them. You know Sakura is just gonna kill Ino later anyway." Another girl sighed. Her friends were such idiots. Temari was the oldest out of all the girls. Her hair was down and straightened. She wore combat boots, black skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, her dog tags and chunky rubber bracelets with sayings on them from Hottopic. Her eyes were outlined by red eyeliner.

"You guys are such idiots. We go through this every concert." Hinata stepped in. Her face was framed by her long purple hair. It feel in waves down her back. She wore light green chucks, pink skinny jeans, a white belt was slung on her waist. She donned a green shirt that said "Warning: I'm allergic to Skany hoes like you. Back away" in pink. Her milky eyes were framed with black eyeliner and on her wrists were chain link bracelets.

"Hina's right. Sakura you know Ino's sensitive." A red head stepped in. On her face were chunky black glasses. Her red hair was long and straight. It was like fire. She wore black sandles, black skinny jeans, a blue tanktop with a black and white checkered jacket over it. She also had dog tags and wore no jewlery or makeup. She was lazy before the concert and didn't really care.

"Karin has a point. Sakura what do you have to say for yourself?" Temari asked the little emo. Sakura just sat there and played with her lip ring. She shrugged her shoulders and said..

"Sorry...I guess" in a complete deadpan. They all sweatdropped and fell over anime style at their friend.

"Bitch. You didn't even mean it!" Ino accused her and pointed a finger at her.

"I love you too sweetie and it's not nice to point you know." Again with the sweatdrop.

Luckily a bodyguard walked in." Uh the limo's here girls." All the girls sprang up and ran for the car. Of course Ino and Sakura tried to race for it and Ino wound up pushing Sakura to the ground only to be tripped. Temari got tired of watching them beat eachother up and dragged them both by their hair to the car.

"TEMA YOU BITCH!" They both yelled at her. The other three just watched in silence. There's no place like home... atleast for now.


	2. Fatal Suicide

**xoxoxox Okay! Just to let everyone know Sakura is not flat chested in this lol Someone reviewed that and it made me laugh. No she is developed in this story. Got to have a woman to take on the role of this story not a girl hahaha xoxoxox**

Squeals of girls rang in the stadium. They jumped up and down screaming his name. Some screaming the names of his band mates. He could see many of the females boyfriends scowling at the displayes of effection toward them, but even they couldn't resist his bands music.

The lead singer was a tall and dark man. His skin was pale and his eyes were black and opaque. They looked as if they were an abyss. His black hair was spiked in the back. His bangs fell into his face...just liked the ladies liked it. He wore his signiature black combat boot, slightly baggy black jeans and a body hugging three quarter sleeve black shirt. He however had the sleeves bunched up past his elbows. His sliver chain link necklace shone in the stage lights and so did his sliver platnium, top of the art, rolex watch. He was defiently a hottie. Just like any other.

"We have a special song for all of you out there. Its a song off our new album." His deep baratone voice said into the microphone. Screams of "Your so hot, marry me, be my baby daddy and just do me." were all heard from the fans...most of them woman. He looked back at his best friend. It was the blonde at the drums. The blonde simply nodded his head and gave that goofy grin that he always had.

As if on cue the blonde began to beat on the drums and then the bass and guitar joined in. The dark male took a deep breath and began.

S_he left her books, her car, her clothes, and a note_  
><em>But all she wrote was, "Tonight I'm leaving on a train."<em>  
><em>She says she's headed west<em>  
><em>To make it right for one more night<em>  
><em>And, well, I don't blame her if she is<em>  
><em>But he thinks it's just one more sunset<em>  
><em>And after all, it's her fault<em>  
><em>If she hasn't caught on yet<em>

_So why'd you have to go?_  
><em>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?<em>  
><em>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<em>  
><em>Is there anybody there?<em>  
><em>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<em>  
><em>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go<em>

_She says she's headed west_  
><em>To make it right for one more night<em>  
><em>And, well, I don't blame her if she is<em>  
><em>But he thinks it's just one more sunset<em>  
><em>And after all, it's her fault<em>  
><em>If she hasn't caught on yet<em>

_So why'd you have to go?_  
><em>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?<em>  
><em>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<em>  
><em>Is there anybody there?<em>  
><em>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<em>  
><em>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go<em>

_Try as I might_  
><em>Just can't handle this<em>  
><em>I lost myself inside a drunken kiss<em>  
><em>And I, all that I wanted was to walk you home<em>  
><em>Save a sad song for the sing-along<em>  
><em>Oh my God, I just can't handle this<em>  
><em>I lost myself inside a drunken kiss<em>  
><em>And I, all that I wanted was to walk you home<em>  
><em>Save a sad song for the sing-along<em>

_And she thinks she'll be my tourniquet_

He sang the line as the music stopped and then picked up again right where it had left off. The next words flew off of his lips smoothly and with practiced perfection.  
><em>As the record on my stereo<em>  
><em>Plays her favorite song for two whole days<em>  
><em>And the drag stretched out for miles and miles<em>  
><em>And what she'd give for one more smile<em>  
><em>And how she hoped he missed her<em>  
><em>Cause, God, she missed how he would kiss her<em>

_So why'd you have to go?_  
><em>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?<em>  
><em>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<em>  
><em>Is there anybody there?<em>  
><em>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<em>  
><em>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go<em>

_So why'd you have to go?_  
><em>Is there something I could say to make you turn around?<em>  
><em>Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go<em>  
><em>Is there anybody there?<em>  
><em>Can anybody help to get me out of here?<em>  
><em>Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're walking down a road that I can't go<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're walking down a road that I can't<em>

He breathed into the mic. The crowd was wound tight. He raised his hand in a gesture that was equal to a wave.

"Im Sasuke. On drums we have Naruto, bass is Sai, guitar is Neji, keyboard is Shikamaru, on sound board and stage we have Suigetsu. That song was Champange's for Celebrating. We are Fatal Suicide! Goodnight Sunagakure!"

And the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sunk down on the overstuffed couch that was backstage. He rand a hand through his dark locks and sighed. Sometimes the rush of being on stage wasn't worth it.<p>

"Dude, you were awesome tonight. You blew them away with the last song." The blonde drummer plopped down next to him and held his fist out. Sasuke tapped his fist to that of his friends.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke took in his friends apearence. Naruto's blonde hair was spiked in all different directions. He wore neon orange converse, dark blue relaxed jeans, an obnoxiously orange studded belt, a white shirt with a black colar and a black jacket what had an orange bottom. He wore a simple dogtag to go along with it. His outfit was simple just like him.

Suigetsu can up to Naruto and hit him in the back of the head. Naruto fell over off the couch.

"That never ceases to entertain me." Suigetsu sighed in bliss and took Naruto's spot.

"I was sitting there!" Naruto yelled at his silver haired friend.

"You snooze you lose." Suigetsu shurgged. Damn it was fun to agrragvate Naruto.

Suigetsu lounged back. He was always relaxed. He threw on black boots, baggy white jeans, a sleeveless gray shirt, his silver chain and eyebrow pierecing. Sasuke was the one with the lip ring, not him. His mouth was too precious to mutalate as he would say. His sliver hair was straight and fell into his eyes. He was laid back.

Sasuke sighed. Why were his friends such idiots? They never grew up.

"Don't worry man. I wonder the same thing." Neji put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He wondered when they wouyld grow up too. The answer was no but he could still hope and dream. Ah and what a wonderful dream it is...

Sasuke looked up at his milky eyes friend. Neji's long brown hair was loose and free. He wore a blue tank. His jeans were a deep gray and he doned matching blue converse. He wore blue and gray checkered wrist bands on each one. He stood tall and the tank showed his toned arms.

Sai approached his friends and leaned against the wall silently with his arms crossed. He was a man of few words and resembled Sasuke. Most people thought they were brothers or cousins...or something.

His black hair was laid flat. He wore blue skinny jeans that hugged him right in every way. His feet were covered by white and black double up converse. God he loved those shoes. They were just awesome because they just were. No questions asked. He wore a red muscle tee shirt and white belt. He was simple but oh so sexy.

"Hey Shikamaru. Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Sai spoke up. His eyes were fixed on his lazy friend that was sprawled out in the chair across the room.

"Not at all but its troublesome to wait for them to. It's never gonna happen." Shikamaru spoke slowly and lazily. He wore his brown hair is a ponytail because he was just to lazy to do anything else to it. It was troublesome and a pain. He wore black boots that seemed to be common among the boys, baggy tan pants and a green tank. Yup he was lazy.

"Gentelmen the limo is here to take you to your hotel. It's ready to leave whenever you are." A young girl no older than 19 came into the room. The boys were ready that was for sure. Of course Sasuke couldn't resist. He winked at the girl in passing. The girl swooned and flushed red.

God it was good to be King!


	3. A chance to Normal

**xoxox I love my best friend. She always reads every chapter and tells me what she thinks. She's cool. Onward HAZAH!xoxox**

Somewhere in a hotel...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There's no way! You cheated! Meanie!" Sakura screamed at Ino. They were currently sitting on the floor infront of the dresser. They were playing the most awesome of all games.

"Guys it's just Candyland. I mean really it's just a game." Hinata tried to explain to her two idiodic friends. Ino and Sakura turned on Hinata. They gave her glares that could kill.

"It is not just a game Hina. Candyland is the ultiamte, most amazing, incrediable game ever invinted. It's epic. How can you say it's just a game?" Ino questioned her friend. It actualy hurt her feelings to hear someone disrespect Candyland. It was just wrong and should be against the law.

Hinata sighed and returned back to her book. There was no helping those two. They were a lost cause. Especialy now that they moved on from Candyland to Go Fish.

They were all in their pajaymas. Hinata was reading a book, Sakura and Ino were being...Sakura and Ino, Temari was flipping through channels, Tenten was throwing a ball in the air repeatedly while laying upside down on the bed and Karin was leaning against the wall playing with a rubix cube. She just couldn't get the damned thing. It was all peaceful.

"Dammnit Sakura! You suck bitch." Ino yelled at her pink haired friend.

"You love meh and ya know it." Sakura did a little vitcory dance, while Ino challenged her to another round.

"It's just a game." Everyone repeated to them.

"It's epic." They said in unison without taking their eyes off their cards. Didn't they just say Candyland was epic?

Temari looked at her friends. They were her sisters, her friends and her band mates. She loved them. Even if they got on her nerves which was most of the time.

She was currently relaxing in black yoga pants, a white tank top and socks. She left her hair down and loved every minute of it.

Hinata was laying next to her reading a book. She had her long hair wrapped up in a bun. She was lounging in midnight blue sofie shorts, a pair of blue footie socks and a midnight blue cami that accented her curves. She looked like a beautiful night sky.

Tenten, whom of which was still upside down, was simple. She wore a pair of brown boy shorts underwear and a extremly tight forest green crew neck tee shirt. Her long brown hair was scrapped into a ponytail. Very messily too.

Karin had given up on the Rubix. Atleast for the night. She was frustrated and it was pissing her off, and when Karin was pissed there was hell to pay. She pulled at her maroon hoodie. She was comfy in Whinnie the Pooh pajayma pants, matching shirt and a maroon hoodie that had pink stars across it. It was good to be decorated. She even had her hair clipped up in a Whinnie the Pooh claw clip that she had bought of Ebay and was proud of it.

Ino sat on her knees on the floor. She wore a highlighter orange nightgown that flowed to her knees. It was spaghetti strap wit ha bunched bust and flowed out from there. She even had slippers to match. It was almost impossiable to look at Ino sometimes because she was so bright. Her liquid blonde hair was braided in a long braid that was currently slung over her left shoulder.

Last was Sakura. She was true to herself in every way. Her body was covered in red blood boy shorts and a red spaghetti strap lae cami. The bust was slimilar to Ino's on it dpped int o a V-neck. Yellow and orange butterflies made their way as they started near hr right shoulder and wapped around her body until they stopped at te bottom left corner. Her long, silky pink locks were braided into pigtail and were held by black ribbions.

"Hahahaha Saku I beat you again. I am ultimate ruler." Ino taunted Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms and outed. She was younger, wasn't Ino suppsed to let her win?

"You suck. I am Overlord and I demand a rematch!"

"Suck it up, princess. I already beat you six times in a row!"

Temari flipped through channels until she came upon the most awesome of awesome shows. It was a legend of classics. It was the most epic show of eternity.

"SPONGEBOBS ON!" Temari squealed. Every girl in the room was alert. Hinata threw her book on the ground. Tenten sat upright and forgot to catch her ball. Karin stopped glaring at the Rubix Cube in th ecorner and Ino and Sakura threw their cards in the air. All six girls crammed onto one bed and were fixed to the screen. They worshipped Spongebob.

It was times like these that the girls truly loved. Sure they loved being on stage. Sakura loved to sing and have people relate to her lyrics. Hinata adored the pounding of the drums and the steady rhythm they gave. Tenten found purpose in playing complicated and coplex cords on her guitar. Temari saw meaning in the way she could amp up an audience with the stroke of her bass. Ino was mesmerized by the how she would set the mood with the touch of one key. Karin was astounded at the way she could change the set of a stage and magifyher friends talents with the flip of a switch. But the ydidn't find love in any of these things.

They found love in eachother. They were bandmate, bestfriends, and sisters. Moments where they could be together and watch a tv show were their favorite. Being on stage was amazing but nothing beat being normal for those few quite hours.

Each girl watched the screen not caring what position they were in. They were meshed and piled together. This is how they fell asleep. Each girl was touching another. They were all connected. Teenage girls across the globe dreamed of being a rockstar and these six were some of the lucky few whose dreams came true. But those moments of down time were when they stopped being rockstars and became those teenaged girls who dreamed and wished once again.


End file.
